Double Trouble
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: In a rage of jealousy, a certain Magus goofed on a spell. What will happen to the Vatican when they have the Crusnik twins running about? Read to find out! Yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood. I'm just borrowing them! Yes this will be a yaoi, enough said.

Prologue: You've Been Chibied!!!!!

It was another heated battle between the Vatican AX and The Orden. A fierce thunderstorm was on the way and the winds were howling. The blond swordsman was in locked battle with Radu, Tres was holding back at least five to ten of the henchmen, Ion was handling Dmitiri and his puppets while up on the upmost cliff, were the Crusnik brothers, Cain and Abel. The Magus couldn't believe how similar they looked. Abel's silver mane had been freed of his black ribbon, the spectacles were gone. He wasn't even in his Crusnik form and he was holding his own against the older twin. The Magus was awed and jealous. He knew that he would never measure up to Abel's potential in power and Cain, his master, was secretly in love with him! He remembered when his Master told him of his secret. They were in the throne room and it was just them….

"_Issak I have something to tell you. Mark me, it is in confidence." _

"_Of course Sire," Issak said, bowing low, his heart fluttering. He will pick me…_

"_I have feelings for someone…"_

"_Sire?" Issak asked with a blush, his heart going at least 90 miles per hour…This is it…_

"_It's Abel I wish to have at my side. We will battle them again and at that time, I want Abel taken alive and away from the battle field." Issak choked back a protest. Abel?! It should be ME!!! Haven't I served my Lord? Haven't I been loyal? He looked up at the blond and nodded._

"_Yes Sire."_

The Magus bit back a growl and clenched his hands into fists at his sides. He hated Abel with all he had. All Issak ever wanted, Abel had. He had power, beauty with no equal, and…his Master's heart. He decided that Abel had to go. But how was he going to do that? Abel was practically indestructible…Then it hit him. If he couldn't kill Abel, he would get him out of the way. He smirked and muttered a spell, enjoying the feel of power and adrenaline rushing through him. He held up his hand and smiled. _Goodbye Abel_…He thought. He released the power orb but had forgotten that his Master was still in the line of fire!!!! _Oh no!!!!!_ Before he was able to call out to his Master, the orb hit the twins and exploded. Both sides stopped fighting and were wide eyed.

"ABEL!!!!" The AX agents cried out.

"SEIRE!!!!" The Orden called out. The Magus fell to his knees and allowed his tears to fall. He didn't mean for Cain to get hit! _What have I done? _Without thinking twice, the Magus disappeared, fearing for Cain's wrath. He had no knowledge that he had been watched.

"Hey Blondie," Leon called out to Hugue. "The Mage left!"

"That's not our concern right now." The swordsman said as he watched the other members of the Orden retreated. "We have to see if Abel's all right. He may be wounded." Leon nodded and the two agents made their way to the battle site. The ground was scorched and smoking but that's not what had their jaws down to the ground. It was the sight of the two Crusniks...

"THEY'VE BEEN CHIBIED!!!!!!!" They exclaimed. The chibi with the silver hair, their Abel, woke up first and glared at them.

"What the hell are you fools looking at?" He hissed in a squeaky voice. "And why do you look bigger than me?" Leon tried to hold back his laugh but failed miserably. Hugue rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Abel crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"I'm waiting!!!" The irritated child demanded. A moan brought their attention to the second chibi. It was Cain. Leon doubled in laughter and Abel glared at him and kicked him in the shins. "Don't you ever shut up?" The blond haired chibi looked at them and then began to panic.

"What happened? Did I shrink?! Why is everything so big? Abel?" Abel looked at Cain and sighed. He couldn't let Cain see him pissed.

"How to explain this…." He began. Leon looked at them and took up the cue.

"You're kids again!" He said. "You've been Chibied!" Cain looked up at Leon and his eyes watered. _Oh no!!!_

"Leon, Abel's right, shut up." Hugue commanded as he comforted Cain with Abel's help. It was going to be hell. Hugue sighed and massaged his temples. _God give me strength._

**Yea I know a little short but tell me what you think!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Adjustments

Hugue, Leon and the chibi Crusniks made their way to the Vatican and on the whole trip it was _Abel_ that caused mischief and Cain remained quiet! Leon was shocked. He had expected the opposite. He was about to say something to Hugue when he felt a little hand tug on his hair, hard! He cursed and turned around. He looked at the two and noticed that Abel was not looking him in the eye.

"Abel did you pull my hair?" He asked. The silver haired child rolled his eyes and looked at him with attitude.

"And what if I did?" He asked snottily. Leon blinked at the demeanor. _Yo this kid's a piece of work…_He stared the kid down but the kid beat him outright. Leon shook his head and started to sit back when he heard:

"That's what I thought. You're nothing but a punk." He twisted in his seat and Abel looked at him evenly as if to say: _Come and give it your best shot! _He looked at the blond haired kid and snapped his fingers. The blond looked at him calmly and waited patiently.

"Can you tell your devil twin to cool it?" Leon asked. "He's giving Father Hugue a migraine."

"Hey, I'm sure Hugue can speak for himself." Abel snapped. "Who died and made you…." He was about to continue when Cain held up a hand.

"Abel, that's enough." He said calmly. "It's irritating me and Father Hugue. He won't say so because he's considering your temper." Abel snapped his mouth shut and sat back in his seat. He hated long trips. He wanted out! Leon gave Cain a thumb's up and sat back in his seat.

"Hugue, are we almost at the Vatican?"

"About ten minutes." The older blond said flatly. "Think you and Abel could stop being on each other's throats 'til we get there?" Leon blinked but said nothing. He knew that he was acting like a kid but Abel as a Chibi was a total pain in his ass! Finally, they made it and allowed the chibi Crusniks go before them. What surprised the men was that Abel allowed Cain to go before him and even helped the blond down. It seemed that the blond twin was the smaller one of the pair. _He must of shot up as he got older. _Hugue thought as he remembered the blond Crusnik in his older form. He had stood at least a half a head taller than Abel. But what had Hugue shocked: their personalities. Abel was acting like Cain in his older form and Cain was acting like Abel in his older form. It was a mix up and a half. Chibi Abel gave Leon a run for his money on the tough guy department and for the first time ever, Leon was unnerved. He really didn't want to deal with it! Hugue found it amusing…

"Hey Leon, you look like a squashed bug with those glasses, what happened, afraid you'll turn people to stone if you take 'em off?"

"You know what, let try it out…" Leon said with a growl. Hugue and Cain shook their heads and sighed. Esther met up with them and smiled at the two chibis.

"Oh my, you two are so cute…." She said. Abel looked at her and smiled.

"You're cute too but you're not my type. Sorry doll. By the way, you have something in your teeth." With that he walked off to his room, leaving Esther blushing fiercely and checking herself in her compact mirror. Cain came up to her and patted her hand reassuringly.

"I will talk to him. He didn't have to say all that. Thank you for welcoming us." Esther looked down at him and smiled. With a nod, the little blond followed his silver haired twin and slammed the door to the room after he entered, causing the silver haired chibi to look up at him from his seat on his bed.

"What's the problem?" Abel asked. Cain looked at him and sighed.

"Abel, you have to quit being a jerk."

"Will you quit being a wuss?" Abel asked. Cain growled, walked over and slapped his twin. Abel stood ridged in his seat.

"Did you just slap me? You hit like a little…"

"Say it and see what happens to you." Cain warned.

"…BITCH!" Abel yelled. Cain hissed and tackled him. Both twins fall off the bed, fighting, growling and biting. They were too much into the fight to notice two hands, one grabbing each twin by the collar. They looked up and saw Hugue glaring at them.

"You two, Lady Caternia wants to see you." Both twins looked at each other and gulped. They knew from the tone that they were in serious shit. Hugue held the twins and led them to the Lady's room. With her, at the tea table was Cardinal Medici. Abel hissed at the man and bristled. Cain just blinked at him.

"Ah Father Hugue, you're right on time as always." The Lady said with a smile. "I know it's a lot to ask but would you see to the twins?"

"What's His Ugliness doing here?" Abel hissed as he squirmed to break free. "He's stinking up the joint!" Medici glared at the silver haired child and rolled his eyes. He looked at Caterina and nodded curtly.

"Thank you for the tea sister." He said. "I must be going. Two Crusniks in the church is too much for my liking. Have a good day now." She nodded and watched him leave. Once he was gone, she turned to the twins.

"Father Nightroad," She said a bit sternly. "You will compose yourself accordingly." Abel looked at her then looked down with a blush. He really had to learn to control his mouth. She turned to the second twin and nodded.

"Seire Nightroad, or is it Knightlord?"

"Either one I will respond Lady." Cain said calmly. The Lady looked at him and smiled.

"Seire, you understand where you are?"

"Yes and I will abide accordingly." He said. "Is there anyway to fix this?"

"We are not certain but we will work on it. In the meantime, you will remain with Father Nightroad and work with him. Father Hugue will chaperone you two." Cain looked at her then nodded. Abel looked at Hugue then at his twin. He knew that things were going to get tight soon enough. He was more than willing to protect his twin, no matter the cost. The Lady looked at them and nodded.

"Father Hugue, I'm pretty sure the twins are hungry and need rest, see to it."

"Yes Lady." He said as he took the twins. They left her chambers and didn't hear her laughing about Abel's term for her brother. _He is pretty ugly._ She thought. _I just didn't expect it from Father Nightroad's mouth…The Seire's maybe…Who would have thought…_

Hugue escorted the twins to the kitchen, where Kate was waiting. She smiled at the twins and helped them into seats. She set a cup of milk tea in front of Abel.

"It's your usual." She said with a smile. Abel looked at her and smiled, taking a sip and purring. Cain blinked and looked at the cup curiously. Abel looked at his twin and handed the cup over.

"Try it." He said. Cain looked at the cup then took a small sip. It was soothing and sweet but…it was a little too sweet. He handed it back to his brother and looked at Kate, who was always one step ahead. She placed another cup in front of Cain and smiled.

"Try this, French Vanilla Chai with a dash of cinnamon and cream." Cain looked at her and took up the cup and sipped. It was delicious and soothing to his nerves. He was purring as well. He looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you." He said. "It's delicious." She bowed a little and after leaving a small plate of biscuits for them, she went to her tasks. Hugue took a seat, sipping his coffee and sighed. He knew that it was only the beginning…

Back at the Orden, Issak was pacing back and forth like a caged animal. He knew that if the others, or Cain himself had found out what happened that he would be dead. He had to find somewhere to hide and fast. He ran to his room, packed what was most important to him and his craft and was out. He was off to the Americas. _Hopefully, no one finds me…._

**So what do you think? Will Hugue and the Vatican endure the twins? Will Issak get off easy? Read on to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: On the First Day the Devil Gave to Me: One Blackmail Photo (Hugue's POV)

I don't know what on Earth possessed the Lady to charge me with the Devil Twins. I wanted to scream, plead and run for the hills. Leon laughed when I told him of the proclamation of my doom and slapped me on the back.

"You probably pissed off a higher up Blondie. Have you sinned lately?" I glared at him but when I was about to say something, the children were before me. One silver haired devil with a mouth and a blond who seemed quiet but there was more than meets the eye. Together they were more trouble than they were worth. Have I fallen from Grace? Was this God's punishment? I looked at them and raised an eyebrow. It was Abel who spoke first.

"We're bored." He said with a drawl. "Can you think of something or too many blond hairs restricting your brain functions?" Cain and I glared at him which made him wince a bit. "Sorry… that was uncalled for… but see how bored we are?"

"I have to agree." Cain said calmly. "What shall we do?" I looked at them and thought. They were no older than eight in this stage. They couldn't fight like we adults could right now. But I so wanted to get back at Leon….I smirked when I found the _perfect_ idea. I gathered the twins and raced off to Leon's room.

"Get up you lazy bum!" I called as I kicked him out of bed. "Get dressed and meet us in front in ten minutes." Leon looked at me dazed and stupidly. I walked out, one twin under each arm, who were giggling like mad. I left no room for argument. In ten minutes, Leon didn't disappoint me.

"What the hell's the big idea Blondie?" He growled as he glared at me. I gave him a smug smile.

"Well the twins are bored and since we just _adore_ your company, we had to invite you to the amusement park they have close by." I heard the twins snickering and wriggling about happily. They knew about amusement parks and they _wanted_ to go. Leon looked at me and gulped. "And if you even think about running off, I'll send a certain set of chibied Crusniks to hunt you down." Leon looked at the twins and shivered at the looks they gave him: the looks of a predator sizing up their prey. They were cute but I knew better. They were hunters and killers. I knew that Leon was a dead man…

At the amusement park, I had to bite back a laugh at the way Abel and Cain practically dragged Leon to each and every ride and game. I smiled and watched them as I held onto their prizes; each had three apiece so far. Leon had prayed and cursed me to heaven and hell as he was taken from roller coaster, water ride, bumper cars…the works. I waved over to the group and smirked when Leon slumped into a seat and practically threw his face into his fries while the twins were yapping excitedly on where to go next. I tapped Leon on the shoulder and smiled.

"Are you ok?"

"Fuck you Blondie." He growled. "This is your fuckin' fault." I tilted my head and smiled. _Revenge was sweet…_

"Hey Bug Man," Abel said, causing Cain to snicker a bit. "This is no time to be lazying around. It's time to go on the free fall!" I held up a hand.

"You and Cain are too small for that." I said. "But I remember Leon saying he always wanted to go on the Merry go Round." The twins looked at me then smirked. Leon looked wide-eyed.

"NOOOOO!" He cried. The twins took his hands and dragged him to the Merry Go Round. I laughed and pulled out a camera. Abel and Cain waved excitedly from their rides, Abel on a black horse and Cain on a white with Leon was on a brown horse, seething and red faced.

"Hugue don't you dare….."

"Say Cheese!" I called. The twins smiled big and leaned on either side of Leon who was trying to get away.

"CHEESE!" The twins cried.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Leon whined. I snapped the photo and smiled. They made a cute picture!

"This is one for the books." I said. Leon finally broke free and looked at me.

"Gimme that." He said. I shook my head and laughed. I passed the camera to the twins and said just one word:

"Run."

The twins and I ran for our lives and the picture's safety with an angered and bellowing Leon in toll.

**Ha, revenge is sweet eh? Anyway, care to find out what happens next? Review to continue.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: On the Second Day the Devil gave to me- 2 Mischievous Crusniks (Leon's then Normal POV)

I swore after that amusement park stunt yesterday that Hugue was going get it! I felt like a punk…yea I know I have a daughter but dammit I have a rep! Just in one day at the park, it was blown to fuckin' bits! I never did find that camera but once I had it, revenge would be sooo sweet. _Sorry Blondie_…I thought with a grin when I looked at my watch._ Those twins from hell should wake in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

"WATCH IT YOU JERK I WAS HERE FIRST!"

"YOU ARE SUCH A GIRL! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM, NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, YOU'LL STILL BE UGLY!"

"YOU ASSHOLE, I AM NOT UGLY! TAKE IT BACK!"

"WHAT YOU GONNA DO, CRY LIKE A BITCH?!" I winced at the bang I heard from the upstairs. A certain blond chibi was _royally_ pissed off. I was about to go upstairs but I had to haul ass when they flew down the stairs, Abel was running to find a place and Cain was in hot pursuit! They were headed for the kitchen and when I realized that, I rubbed my hands in glee. _Oh yea…_

"GET OUT OF….OWWW!" I ran to the kitchen and had to hold back my laugh. The blond actually made Abel look like an idiot…a _brunette_ idiot! He glared at his twin and stormed out. I looked at the Professor and blinked.

"Professor where's Hugue?" I asked. It sure as hell surprised me that Hugue was not there that morning. He usually had his cup of coffee here at this time…

"Leon did you hear me, Hugue and Haval had a mission to do and they had to leave early."

"So we're stuck with Bug-Eyes here?" Abel asked with a huff. I looked at the silver haired kid and wanted to kick his ass to high heaven. I could have done it but the thought of Hugue's disapproving look was too much to bear. _Hold the phone, when did Blondie's look meant anything?_ I shook myself clear and smirked at the Professor.

"Would you do me a BIG favor Professor?" I asked with a grin. "Would you watch the twins for me? I have a feeling I'm going to be called for a mission…" I had no idea that I would be right…

"Ah Dandelion," the Cardinal said with a smile. "You are quite right by the way, you DO have a mission I'm afraid. You and Gunslinger are to go, report to Sister Kate for details." I nodded and went off, leaving the twins to the Professor. Boy did I feel bad for him….almost…

"All right boys," I heard the Professor ask the twins, "What would you like to do?"

___________________________________________________________________

(Normal POV)

"ABEL PUT THAT DOWN, THAT IS DANGEROUS!" The Professor said as Abel stood tip-toe on the desk and had a dagger in his hands. "That is no ord…"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' Abel cried as he dropped the dagger and hissed at it. The Professor sighed and was tending to Abel's burn when he noticed Cain at his chemistry!

"CAIN PLEASE DON'T TOUCH! THOSE ARE QUITE…"

"EPP!" Cain squeaked as he dropped a beaker of red fluid into another beaker with blue liquid….and set the flame up high. The Professor grabbed the boys and hauled out of the lab and hit the floor!

BANG!

They looked up and after seeing the lab and half the room ruined and burned, both the Professor and Abel glared at the small blond.

"Cain," Abel said with dangerous calm. "Look what you did."

"Oops." Cain said meekly. The Professor sighed but had one thought: _I'm going to kill Leon…_

_**Stay tuned for part 5. Will Leon live to see another day or will he get humiliated once again? Review to find out!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- On the Third Day the Devil gave to me 3 Crusnik Siblings (Leon's, Hugue's then Leon's POV)

(Leon's POV)

I woke up the next morning with the Devilish Duo leering at me and I had to gulp. When I returned from my mission, I had Professor threatening to kill me if I didn't take the twins. So, fearing for my life, I did just that but in the shadows, I saw Hugue smirking. I so wanted to kick the living shit out of him. I heard the twins whispering about what they had done to the lab and I blanched. They could've killed themselves or the Professor. Of course, when I tried to lecture them, as any father figure would I was told to screw myself and got flipped the bird! So I left it alone….

"Dandelion," The Duchess of Milan said. "How is it going with the twins?"

"Wasn't this SwordDancer's job?" I asked. She nodded but smiled.

"Yes but he's picking up the Empress so for now, it's your duty that they don't get into trouble."

"Um, that's easier said than done."

"Just try to contain them until SwordDancer arrives with the Empress." She said with a sigh. "That'll be all." With that she left and I went to find the two who had left my side just before the Duchess arrived. They didn't get far; they were in the kitchen wolfing down waffles and pancakes. I sat down and thumped my head on the table. Sister Kate looked at me sympathetically and handed me a mug of coffee.

"It's stronger than usual. It's black."

"Thanks, with these two and the Empress, I'll need the fix." I sighed as I downed it in one gulp. The two stopped eating at the mention of the Empress.

"Seth is coming?" Abel asked. I looked at him and nodded. His face broke into a smile and tapped on Cain, whispering excitedly. The blond nodded and listened with excited eyes. My heart sank. Something told me trouble was about to break out when the Empress arrived.

(Hugue's POV)

I had no idea what I was getting myself into as I escorted the Empress to the Vatican. She seemed so mature and well behaved that I just sat back and relaxed. She approached me while I was deep in my book and waited patiently for me to acknowledge her. I calmly closed my book and looked at her. What she came out with, was a shock.

"You have a crush on Father Leon don't you?" She asked me with a small smirk. I dropped my book and tried to hide my blush. My mouth felt dry and my tongue wasn't working. _How did she know?! I never told anyone…_

"You didn't have to," She said as she sat next to me, handing my fallen book to me. "It was clear in your eyes and your heart." I nodded to her in thanks and set my book back on the side table and tried to calm my racing heart. She looked at me and smiled.

"Just tell him." She said. "The worse he can say is no."

"That's what I fear." I managed to croak. "I'm scared that he will not favor me the way I favor him."

"You don't know if you don't try." She said. I looked at her and smiled a bit. I knew that she was right but it was easier said than done…

"Excuse me Empress, Father Hugue, we are nearing the Vatican." Sister Kate said kindly. I nodded and prepared for our landing, watching the Empress do the same. As I waited for us to touch ground, I thought one thing: _Is she really related to Able and Cain?_

We touched ground and walked out to be greeted by a silver haired bullet. The Empress' eyes widened in shock as she took in her older brother's new look.

"Abel-Niisan, what happened to you?"

"Cain's dope of a Magus goofed." Abel answered. The Empress' eyebrows rose so high that I thought they gained a permanent residence in her bangs.

"Cain-Niisan is here?" She asked wryly. Abel nodded and pointed to the small blond next to the gate. She looked over Abel's shoulder and gapped like a fish for a moment before dashing over and squeezing him into a hug.

"How CUTE!!!!!" She squealed. "He's like a little doll."

"If you think you're dressing me in a dress and holding tea parties," Cain managed to say as he was being squeezed. "You're sadly mistaking!" I watched as she glared at him then drop him. He fell flat on his face, kissing the ground. Abel bit back a laugh but helped up his older brother to his feet and help dust him off. I shook my head and chuckled. I knew that this was going to be _quite _a visit.

(Leon's POV)

I was searching for the Devilish Duo when I heard the commotion at the front gate. This morning was one I _never_ wanted to repeat. After I caught up with the two after breakfast, someone upstairs had a sick sense of humor, for there was a fair. So naturally, I was dragged to go by the two excited devils and both my wallet and I suffered. I was grateful to the man upstairs when I saw the Iron Maiden's silhouette. I grabbed the twins, who were bickering over a giant cotton candy and made my way over. I stopped still when I saw Hugue coming out first and fought back a blush. Of course, it didn't get by Abel, who just smirked but said nothing. I gulped at that. I knew the little silver haired imp was up to no good. But when I saw the Empress I wanted to cry.

_Oh no…another kid!!! Will it ever end?_

"Come on Seth," Abel said. "There's a fair today!" I watched as Cain stood close by and all three of them rushed off to the fair. I glanced to Hugue but before I could say anything both of us were pushed forward to the fairgrounds.

"Let's go you two!" The Empress said cheerfully. "Time to get going…the fair awaits us!"

"I hope you have money SwordDancer," I said wryly. "Because the brats broke my wallet..." The blond looked at me in amusement and nodded. I grinned a bit and went after the trio, praying that I would get some mercy…

**Will Leon and Hugue cope with three Crusniks? Will their hidden feelings for each other come to the surface? Stay tuned to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I know it has been quite a while since I've updated this one, so in demands with Wolfawaken and others who reviewed, here it is I hope it was worth the wait….**_

Chapter 6: On The Fourth Day the Devil gave to me Four Broken Ribs (Normal POV)

Leon and Hugue were praying in their heads for an _incident free_ day, but with now _three_ Crusniks, their prayers fell on deaf ears. Leon's eyes bugged out when the trio were no longer in front of them, having wandered off into the fair!

"Oh no, Blondie I thought you had your eye on them!"

"Obviously not," Hugue said. "What's wrong with your own two eyes?" Leon didn't have an answer for the swordsman. Both priests ran into the fair, desperate to find the three little demons. They found their first one, Seth, by the cotton candy machine.

"Empress," Leon panted, reaching her first. "Have you seen Cain and Abel?"

"Oh yes," She said as she paid for her cotton candy. "I think Cain-aniki went to the Merry Go Round and Abel-niisan mentioned about the Dunking stool." Hugue and Leon looked at each other and nodded.

"Hugue, you get Cain, and Seth and I will get Abel." With a nod, the blonde, went toward the Merry Go Round while Seth and Leon walked to the Dunking Stool. There, for sure, sitting on the stool, spouting insults, but dry as a bone, was Abel.

"AW COME ON, YOU GOT A NOODLE FOR AN ARM?" He laughed at the upcoming customer. "YOU COULDN'T HIT THE TARGET IF YOU TRIED!" The customer, a lanky drunken young man, was red faced with anger. He paid the owner and threw a ball. It was a miss.

"HA HA!" Abel crowed. "GO BACK TO YOUR BOTTLE!" Leon and Seth looked at each other, and were soon joined by Hugue and Cain.

"Abel, get down from there!" Cain called. "You're not supposed to be there!"

"AW, STOP BEING SUCH A GIRL!" Abel crowed. Cain rolled his eyes and huffed. Leon had _enough_ of the silver haired hellion.

"Excuse me, how much?" He held up five gold pieces and the owner grinned.

"Four balls Father." The owner said. Leon paid him and turned to Abel with a smirk.

"OH, ARE YOU NEXT?" Abel laughed. "This should be interesting."

"I'm going to _enjoy _this." Leon said as he picked up the first ball. "Get ready for a swim."

"In your dream Bug man," Abel sneered. "But go ahead, knock yourself out." Leon took a stance and threw. It missed.

"HA, ANOTHER ONE WHO CAN'T THROW!"

"Hmph, I'm just a bit rusty." Leon growled, as he picked up the second ball. "I'm going to get you."

"Yea ok, go ahead." Abel yawned. Leon threw the second ball and missed again, but his aim was improving.

"WOW, YOU'VE GOT BIG EYES AND YOU STILL MISSED?"

Leon looked at the silverette and smirked.

"Keep yapping while you can." He threw the third ball and _again _he missed.

"OLD MAN, YOU'RE BLIND AS A BAT!" Abel teased. Leon picked up the fourth ball. _God, guide me._ He drew back and threw….

DING!

"AHHHHHHHHH," Abel cried as he went down with a splash. Leon watched and cheered.

"YEA!"

"YOU BUG EYED BASTARD!" Abel sputtered as he pulled himself out of the tank. Seth, Cain and Hugue looked away so they wouldn't laugh. Abel looked like a drowned cat. The owner handed Leon a _huge _stuffed husky.

"Congrats Father. You've got a good arm there."

"Thanks." Leon said with a grin. "I will treasure this moment _forever."_ Victorious, Leon turned tail, leaving the three Crusniks and Father Hugue alone. Through out the day, Abel planned and plotted his revenge.

That evening at the Vatican, Leon was still dancing in glee in his room, but in the back of his head, something told him that a certain silver haired Crusnik was not done with him yet. After the dunking and cursing, Abel hadn't said a word. Cain and Seth tended to their brother but Leon knew that Abel was going to give it to him and when he _least_ expected it. He went to the Professor and knocked on the door.

"Come in,"

"Hey Professor," Leon said. "I'm placing this in advance; think you can patch me up later?"

"Of course Father Leon." The Professor said as he lit his pipe. "But what makes you think you'll need to be patched up?"

"I dunked Abel earlier…."

"Ah, enough said…" The Professor said with a chuckle. "Take care of yourself Father Leon."

"Thanks," Leon said wryly. With that, he made his way back to his room but at the front of his room, stood Abel.

"So, you managed to dunk me." He said coolly examining his nails. "And remind me, how many balls did it take old man?"

"Four,"

"Oh, right, now I remember," Abel said. Before he could blink Abel dashed and punched him hard four times, in the ribs. Leon heard the sickening crack of bones.

"Four balls, four ribs." Abel said. "Have a good night." With that, he left Leon in agony, smirk gracing his lips. _Top that old man._

_**I know its short but hey, let me know.**_


End file.
